Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: I redid this, and made a it a one shot! Hope some author takes up on it. This is a story in which Danny's identity is not only revealed to his parents, but he also is given an audience with six of the most powerful of deities. This is a Danny x Star/Paulina/Valerie/Dora/Desiree fanfic. Hope someone takes this up! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Just so you know, this has again been stuck in my head. And also, I have noticed that there are very few fanfics that show Danny with Star or a harem. So, I decided to be the first to do a fanfic like this!

In this one, Danny is about to get a lot more then he bargained for. His parents find out about his double life, and also he sees that there is more to certain women then meets the eye. On top of that, he is about to be embroiled in a battle that will determine the fate of the entire planet Earth! On a side note, he's going to see that there is much more to the universe then meets the eye. As you will see, I will use ELEMENTS of _Dragonball Z_ and _YuYu Hakusho_ in here.

This fanfic is officially Danny with these ladies; Desiree, Dora, Star, Paulina, and Valerie. Hope you enjoy this long one shot! And that someone will take it over in a sequel, or a prequel, however you see fit.

Now, one with the fanfic!)

_**The Ghost Zone… it goes by this name, but there are other titles to this spirit world. It goes by the name of Purgatory, In-Between, Limbo, and many more. You see, there is more to the Ghost Zone then meets the eye. In fact, there is more to the cosmic plane that very few can comprehend. If one to think of the order in which all things stood at, it would have to be compared to a ladder. The bottom step would be all of space; Earth and its many other planets within it.**_

_**The next step would be the land of the unworthy, spirits and souls that when they departed from life… were judged and found to be unfit for paradise. So, they are sent here. It goes by many names; Underworld, Hades, Hell, and so forth. Demons and devils run rampart in this part of the celestial plane, using many various ways to corrupt souls in the living world so they would find their way there when their life ended.**_

_**The third step would be the Ghost Zone. This place was founded by spirits who were afraid to be judged, escaping before after death to avoid messengers that were sent to guide them to the place of judgment. Others simply waited for the right time, wanting to settle unfinished business before going to the place of judgment. Or, for most of them, they loved being spirits that had abilities that they did not have in their lives. At first it was sparsely populated, but now it was on par with the residents of Earth.**_

_**The fourth step would be the world that if one was found worthy, would be admitted in. It was the Land of the Immortals and Semi-Immortals, beings often talked about in legends and myths. True Immortals were beings who had these two abilities; the ability to not die by mortal means, and the ability to stop the aging process. Semi-Immortals were beings who lacked one of these two abilities. Many of these beings were once spirits, but were given new forms and abilities when they judged worthy and brought here. To many, this would be considered Paradise.**_

_**The final step would be a place that very few Semi and True Immortals were allowed to enter, and EXTREMELY few that mortals have ever seen. It was the Land of the Gods and Goddesses, beings of supreme power and authority. They were beyond mortal imagination and comprehension, and all who dwelled in this land of beauty and splendor had duties and such to the other lower levels. They shaped and formed the destines and fates of many mortals, both in good and bad ways.**_

_**As of now, they were preparing a very perplexing destiny for a mortal who had captured their interest. It was decided by all that the fate of the planet Earth would rest on this mortal's shoulders, and that he should have some special companions to look out for him in the future. The mortal male had a name, and it was known to all in a place called Amity Park as…**_

_**Danny Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Danny Fenton woke up from bed, a bit sore after his battle with Skulker and Ember. "Man… those two are really becoming a nuisance. This is the third time this week that they come out to get me…" he said to himself as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Even though it was the weekend, Danny believed that a good shower was the best medicine in this case to soothe the body after an extreme battle.

Danny Fenton was not a normal teenager. He was a fifteen-year old with a unique and incredible secret. A year ago, he watched his parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, build a huge machine that, according to them, would open a portal to the Ghost Zone. When it did not turn on, the two just quit on it, not even bothering to see what went wrong. Young Daniel put on a special ghost suit that his parents often wore and went inside to check it out… not knowing that his father installed an On/Off button INSIDE the machine opening itself. Danny's hand brushed against it, pushed the On switch… and was immediately bombarded with ecto energy! It was the same substance that gave ghosts their form, it was for all intents and purposes, spiritual energy that was not refined.

When Danny woke up, he saw in the mirror that he had changed. His black hair was now white, and also his blue eyes were now glowing green. He discovered that he had the same abilities as a spirit; turning invisible, becoming intangible so he could pass through most solid objects, and of course flight. He was turned into a halfa, a being that was part human and part ghost. Since that time, he has been a hero in his hometown of Amity Park going by the name of… Danny Phantom.

Of course, he was not alone in his calling to be a hero. Two of his best friends, Sam Mason and Tucker Foley, knew of his secret and helped him out at every turn. His sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, also knew of his secret but that was due to her own deduction and brain power. Even to this point, his own ghost hunter parents did not know of his secret identity and double life.

Now, Danny was finishing his shower and contemplating on how to seize the rest of the Saturday. "Hmmm… there is a Lady Gaga concert playing here tonight. I wonder if Paulina would like to come with me!" he said to himself. Paulina Sanchez was one of the most beautiful and popular girls at Casper High School, and also Danny's crush for a long time. She was usual accompanied by the third most beautiful girl in the school, Star Supreme, a blonde that was not afraid to speak what was on her mind.

Danny was getting dressed in his room now, thinking of ways to ask Paulina out. "Awww! I forgot to get tickets to the concert! Maybe there is a way to…" he was thinking out loud when he heard a scream coming from outside. Eyes wide, he rushed over to his window to check out what was up. He soon saw Paulina and Star, being chased by two old enemies of the teen.

"Oh great! It's Technus and… Prince Aragon? What is that guy doing here? And with Technius even?" Danny stated to himself as he prepared to 'go ghost' as it were. He knew that Prince Aragon was dethroned, cast out from his castle and power when his sister Dorathea, or Dora for short, drew up courage to take him on some time ago. The prince was arrogant and cruel, plus was content to leave things in the past. So, why was he with someone that was futuristic?

"Well, nothing starts the day like beating up idiots before breakfast!" Danny commented as he flew off to save Paulina and Star.

This was not turning out to be a good day for Paulina and Star, the two beautiful teenagers waking up early to go get some breakfast, and after that going shopping so they could be ready for the Lady Gaga concert. They were about to enter a McDonalds place to get their meal when they were ambushed by Technius. To make matters worse, when they turned to run in the opposite direction, they ran into Prince Aragon in his dragon form. So, they chose a random route and ran for their lives.

"Paulina, this is so not a good day for us! I mean, we're being chased by two ghosts this early?! There has to be a rule against that!" Star exclaimed as she continued to run.

Paulina replied, "I know, I know! But don't worry! I bet that Danny Phantom boy is going to save us soon!". She was a huge admirer and fan of Danny Phantom, equal to Danny Fenton's crush on her actually. A blast of green fire told them to worry about other things, and the two headed towards the park.

Technus laughed as he and his new comrade continued to chase the human girls. "Hahahahaha! Now this is how I like to start the day; full-blown chaos and chasing! Hahahaha!" he exclaimed as he powered up a blue ecto-blast.

Aragon replied, "Yes, it is good to start the day off right. And what better way then to torment and chase two mortal women? Hahahaha!". The two unleashed a blast of both energy and fire, the result was a huge explosion that left a crater and knocked the two ladies off their feet.

Paulina and Star huddled together, looking up at the malicious spirits that were grinning down at them. The two were preparing to unleash another blast, but they themselves were shot by large pink energy blasts that came from the sky. The two ladies looked to their right to see… the Ghost Hunter herself, Valerie Gray!

"Man, you two ghosts had to ruin a good morning by coming here! I'll make sure there is nothing left of you this time!" Valerie exclaimed as she zoomed along her hoverboard. Her first battle suit was destroyed by Danny Phantom, only because he knew that it was not Valerie piloting it but Technius some time ago. However, Technus not only repaired but upgraded her suit when she was facing the halfa hero, in an effort to destroy the young man.

Aragon's dragon scales gave him some protection from her ghost blaster, but Technus was already formulating a plan. "Oh, you poor child! Don't you understand that I'm the Master of all things technological?! And since I was the one who made your suit in the first place… I know how to deactivate it!" he exclaimed as he focused his power at Valerie.

Valerie dodged a tail swipe from Aragon, exclaiming "What did you say?!". She didn't know that her suit was upgraded by the ghost inventor, believing that it just happened randomly. She was hovering above Paulina and Star when she felt the energy from her hoverboard, suit, and gun suddenly go off. Quick as lighting, the battle suit receded down to becoming a bracelet on Valerie's wrist. The beautiful ebony girl then dropped to the ground due to gravity, and landed by Paulina and Star.

"Ouch… that really hurt…" Valerie whispered, rubbing her ample bottom. However, she looked up to see a smug Technus and Aragon grinning down at them. Paulina and Star came to be by Valerie's side, all three knowing that they were now at a huge disadvantage.

"Hahahaha! Now this is going to be good! Any last words, ladies?" Technus stated as he and Aragon powered up for another attack. But, they were shot down to the ground by two green energy beams from above them.

"I have some words for you two. It's get a clue, and get a life!" a familiar voice rang out. The girls looked to their right and above a bit to see Danny Phantom, a smug smile on his face and green vapor coming from his hands. Paulina and Star's heart soared to see the half-ghost hero, but Valerie's face showed an angry expression on seeing the hero.

Aragon roared loudly as he rose up, and Technus was not too pleased either when he recovered from the attack. "ARGH! Ghost child, you will rue the day you messed with Technus 2.0! And his new ally, Prince Aragon!" the technological spirit exclaimed in anger. He was about to fire at Danny, when a massive black claw stopped him.

"Wait, ally. Instead of going after the whelp directly… let's continue to focus our attention on these lovely mortals." Aragon stated with a malevolent grin as his reptilian eyes gazed at Paulina, Star, and Valerie.

Technus formed an equally evil smile on his face, knowing that his enemy would not stand by idle when humans were in danger. "Ah, you are right scaly friend! Let's dish out the damage… but to them!" he replied as both fired a quick projectile attack at the three teenagers.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the attacks coming in hot and fast to the three beauties, but he was quick to act and flew down to get in between the girls and the projectiles. "Now that is dirty fighting!" Danny exclaimed as he put his hands together and did a Street Fighter _Hadoken_ motion. From his hands erupted a green energy shield that surrounded him and the girls, deflecting the dragon fireball and techno-ball.

"Yay, Ghost Boy! You rock!" Paulina and Star cheered on, glad that they were safe. Valerie was not pleased at all at being saved by her nemesis, but thankful at least that she was not fried by the attacks.

"Let's see if you can keep it up, child!" Technus exclaimed as he and Aragon shot multiple attacks at Danny. Phantom grimaced and focused his shield technique, the barrier holding strong and fast against the onslaught of fireballs and techno-balls.

Paulina, Star, and Valerie were unable to move due to Danny's shield surrounding them. They could only look on in awe as the Ghost Boy's determination and will showed in keeping the barrier intact. "Oh man… I can't move because of the shield. And if I drop the shield and move, the girls will be caught in the crossfire! I don't know how this day can get any worse…" Danny said to himself. He should know by now that when you say something like that, chances are that it WOULD get worse.

On cue after he said that, he heard another female scream. He turned away to his left to see two familiar ladies closing near their location. It was Desiree, the buxom and beautiful genie spirit and by her side was Princess Dora. The two were flying away fast and hard from something chasing them. And that something turned out to be… Jack and Maddie Fenton riding in the Family Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, ecto-weapons hot and aiming at the two lovely ladies. Jazz Fenton was riding in the back, looking at the scene thanks to some monitors that showed the action.

"We got you cornered, ghosts! We're gonna capture you, and pick you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack exclaimed, his passion for hunting and experimenting on spirits running high. His wife was also equally excited, her desire for learning and dissecting ghosts also running high.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed as he saw the action coming his way. He learned over the months that Desiree and Dora were different from other spirit females. Desiree was forced to make wishes, no matter the circumstances due to her unique power. And Dora, she was still learning the ropes on how to be a leader. Her time underneath her brother's rule was long and rough, and it was still taking her time to adjust to her new duty.

Aragon and Technius paid no mind to the action coming their way, now preparing to switch from projectiles to beam attacks. "Okay child, let's see your shield stand up to this! Ready… aim… FIRE!" Technus exclaimed as both he and Aragon shot their most powerful energy beam attacks on him.

Danny was about to put all he had into the shield, until he saw from the corner of his eye that Dora and Desiree were trapped as well. His parents must have used a device to inhibit their ability to fly through solid objects, because they did not go through the trees that they were cornered in. His parents closed in, their huge blasters ready to obliterate the beautiful duo.

'Man… I hope I know what I'm doing…' Danny thought as he used his right hand to send out a green beam of energy to counteract Technus and Aragon's attack, then used his left hand to counter the blaster beams coming from his family. The energy attacks collided, and an impressive show of light and sound erupted from the collision! If one were to compare, it would be like when Goku and Vegeta's ultimate attacks collided when they first met in _Dragonball Z_. Danny was strained to his limit to try and keep the attacks at bay from the lovely ladies, sweat pouring from his brow and his body buckling underneath the pressure.

Desiree and Dora opened their eyes, and saw Danny holding back both attacks. "What?! Why is he helping us?!" Desiree asked out loud, puzzlement on why her enemy was protecting her. She was also confused on the warm feeling that she felt in her chest, where her heart was, when she saw Danny doing this. Even Dora had this feeling, and was grateful towards her friend that was helping her and Desiree out.

Jazz was looking at the scene in the van, and her eyes got wide in fear. "Danny!" she exclaimed as she went outside to try and stop her parents.

"I… can't… hold it… much… longer!" Danny gritted through his teeth. He tried desperately to hold on, to hold off the attacks as much as possible so the girls could escape. But they didn't. The five females were fixated in awe at him, the strength and will he was showing in halting the attacks forcing them to stand and watch.

Danny was about to give… when he felt something rise up inside of him. It was similar to how he used the Ghostly Wail, his ultimate technique, for the first time in the Ghost Zone. However, this one was different. It felt stronger, more refined, and also more of a need to protect others then himself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed as he unleashed all of his being. A shield of white energy suddenly burst through his body, stopping the attacks cold and enlarging outward. It did not harm the ladies, but it did send Technus and Aragon back furiously. Even Aragon's scales were of little defense to Danny's new ultimate technique.

"NOT AGAIN!" Technus exclaimed as was sent sailing with his ally across the sky.

The Fenton couple stood their ground, but their weapons and technological devices were overloaded due to the energy coming from Danny. The blasters they had exploded, and the monitors inside the RV also cracked and died in a shower of sparks. The blast lasted for a few minutes, then the light died down and the Fentons could see that the Ghost Boy and their quarry were still standing. However, Danny's form was still as he expended all of his energy.

Maddie and Jack quickly took action, going to resume the fight with their bare hands. "Quick! We can't let them escape!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed towards the group. Jazz ran to catch up with her parents, pleading for them to stop.

However, the adult figures in Danny's life did stop when they saw two blue rings appear in the middle of Danny Phantom… then rose up and disappeared to show that he had changed to Danny Fenton, their son! "What the-?! Danny?! My son?!" Maddie exclaimed in confusion. Even Jack was confused and it showed greatly as he saw his son standing motionlessly, then slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Danny?! Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?!" Paulina yelled out as she saw her crush change into the teenage boy she ignored most of her life.

"Fenton is Phantom?! How come we didn't see it before?!" Star added in, she herself wondering why they didn't even both to look more closely at the evidence now.

Valerie was silent, her eyes and mouth opened wide in realization at shock that her former beau was also her enemy. "Danny…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Desiree and Dora went to the group, wanting to make sure Danny was okay. However, something happened… a mysterious golden light shot down out of the blue from above! It was like the sky itself tore open, a beam of light tearing through the clear blue sky. It enveloped Danny Fenton and the five ladies, and it lasted for a moment before the column of divine light vanished. All that was left was nothing, no sign of the six beings anywhere.

"Danny! Oh, what have you got yourself into this time, little brother?" Jazz asked out loud, then eeped in surprise when she saw the glares coming from her parents.

"Jasmine Fenton, you got some explaining to do!" Maddie demanded in a no-nonsense motherly tone. She was mad, confused, and scared at the same time. It was obvious in her eyes that Jasmine knew for a long while of Danny being the Ghost Boy, and wanted answers.

Jazz was now cornered, and the only way out was to tell everything. 'Better get Sam and Tucker with me on this one. Man… what a way to start a Saturday morning…' she thought.

* * *

~The Land of Gods and Goddesses~

Danny Fenton moaned as he came to, holding his head as he slowly rose up from the ground. 'Man… anyone get the numbers of those semi-trucks that hit me?' he thought to himself as he tried to stop the pounding inside his head. His memory came back to him, and he was now more alert. He then noticed that he was not alone. Looking down and around him, he saw Valerie, Paulina, Star, Dora, and Desiree also lying down on the ground and slowly coming to.

"Hey, are you all alright?" he asked.

Paulina answered back groggily, "Ooooh… what happened?".

Star opened her eyes a bit, and they widened when she saw where they were. "Here's another good question… WHERE are we?!".

The entire lot looked around them, and saw that they were floating in empty space. Stars were all around, more clear and beautiful then on any cloudless sky they had seen on Earth. The ground they were on was a massive floating island, and it looked reminiscent of the Greek coliseums of old.

"Danny… where are we?" Dora asked, fear evident in her voice. But instead of Danny Fenton answered, it was another who answered her question.

"YOU ARE IN THE LAND OF THE GODS AND GODDESSES, OUR DOMAIN. WE BROUGHT YOU HERE SHORTLY AFTER YOUR BATTLE WITH THE TROUBLESOME SPIRITS AND MORTALS." a powerful, commanding voice stated. The group looked around, trying to locate the owner of that voice.

Valerie yelled out, "Show yourself! Did you bring us to the Ghost Zone?!". She had pride, and it showed here.

"THIS IS NOT PURGATORY, OR WHAT YOU CALL THE GHOST ZONE, FEMALE MORTAL. THIS IS OUR REALM. IF YOU WISH TO SEE US… THEN SO BE IT." the same voice declared. Then, in a flash of light and thunder, six massive beings appeared before them.

One of them sported a toga of some kind, and having a build that would put most bodybuilders and wrestlers to shame. He had a flowing white beard, white hair on his head, and his eyes… well, nothing was in those eyes except sparks and bolts of electricity! In his hands was a long, powerful staff in the shape of a white-blue lightning bolt.

The other beside him looked to be a man, but had the face of a fierce and proud falcon. His skin tone and build was different from the other one; the skin a deep bronze color and his build like that of the most experienced of swimmers and such. He wore decorative clothing here and there, and carried what seemed to be an _ankh_.

The third being beside him was similar to the first one, but he wore garments similar to those Vikings wore in days of old. His left eye was covered by a black patch of some kind, and in his hand was a spear that showed it was made with unworldly craftsmanship. On his shoulders were two ravens, their feathers black as midnight on a moonless night.

The fourth being beside him looked to be of Asian descent, or more specifically Chinese ancestry. Though he did not have the strong build like the others, his eyes told of wisdom that was deep and true. He wore clothing made out of what seemed to be jade and gold, woven out of silk. A symbol of a dragon's head was on his right breast, the head resembling those of Eastern Oriental descent.

The fifth being was different from the others. It was a woman, and also of Oriental descent, more specifically Japanese. Her skin pale as the moon, her hair black as midnight, lips as red as a red rose, and a figure that was most divine. She glowed like the sun herself, and carried an air that was both dignified and ladylike.

The final being stood proud and strong, his skin ton equal to the second being but his build like that of a professional runner. He looked to be of Native American descent, given his clothing attire and the massive bow and arrows he carried on his back. His head dress was decorated with a few but strong-looking feathers. His face showed that he was proud and would face any threat like a warrior should.

All of these beings overflowed with POWER and a commanding presence, Danny and the girls feeling VERY small right now.

"GREETINGS, MORTALS. WE ARE LEADERS IN OUR RESPECTIVE CIRCLES. I AM ZEUS, KING OF THE OLYMPIAN GODS. MY COMPANIONS HERE ARE HORUS OF EGYPT, ODIN THE ALL-FATHER OF THE NORTHERN LANDS, THE JADE EMPEROR, AMATERASU THE SUN GODDESS, AND FINALLY FROM THE WESTERN AMERICAN LANDS IS _**WAKAN TANKA**_, THE GREAT SPIRIT." Zeus proclaimed as he introduced his fellow gods one by one.

Star gasped. Very few knew this, but she was a mythological fan and knew right away who these beings were. 'The most powerful and influential of all beings from the stories… right here…' she thought. Her mind was already on overload.

Danny inquired, "Why did you bring us here?". Star took him quick by the arm and whispered for him to show more respect.

"Danny, do NOT do anything to offend them! These six here are not to be taken lightly!" Star whispered urgently. Even Dora and Desiree nodded their heads, showing they agreed with the blonde beauty's advice.

"WE BROUGHT YOU HERE, DANNY FENTON, BECAUSE WE HAVE KEPT OUR EYE ON YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME." Horus answered.

Amaterasu took over, "WE HAVE SEEN YOU BECOMING WHAT YOU ARE NOW, A MORTAL WHO HAS THE ABILITY TO RELEASE HIS SPIRIT FORM AT WILL. YOU HAVE POWERS AND ABILITIES THAT ARE STILL GROWING, EVOLVING AND DEVELOPING AFTER EACH AND EVERY BATTLE.".

Danny exclaimed so he could be heard, "Okay! I'm kinda flattered that you thought I was worth the attention. But… why? Why all of this?".

The Jade Emperor spoke, "WE BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE TO BE THE ONE WHO WILL SAVE YOUR WORLD, THE ENTIRE PLANET OF EARTH, FROM A FATE FAR WORSE THEN DEATH."

Odion said his piece, "BEFORE WE ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, YOU ALL MUST KNOW AND LEARN OF THE PLACES THAT ARE SET IN THE COMSIC AND CELESTIAL ORDER OF THINGS. THERE IS MUCH FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND AND LEARN BEFORE ANY ACTION IS TO TAKE PLACE.".

The high gods then started to give the six a lesson on the order and place of realities and locations, making the mortals really understand that what they knew of their worlds and universes was really only a very small tip of the iceberg. Desiree and Dora understood what was explained though, the lessons handed down to them from ghostly teachings. Similar to mortal schooling.

Danny's head was reeling, almost on the verge of exploding with what he had just witnessed and learned. "Wow… all of this… I never knew… I mean… wow…" he whispered to himself. He was not the only one that was rocked by this, Valerie's views also skewered and shattered.

"DANNY FENTON, ALSO KNOWN AS DANNY PHANTOM, WE HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO BE THE CHAMPION OF YOUR MORTAL WORLD. A GREAT UNDERTAKING THAT WILL TAKE PLACE IN TWO YEARS OF YOUR EARTH REALM TIME.", Wakan Tanka stated.

"THE GATES OF THE UNDERWORLD, THE PLACE WHERE ALL EVIL OF MANY SORTS ARE BOUND, WILL SOON BE OPENED THANKS TO A MORTAL WHO IS LIKE YOU. WHEN THE GATES ARE UNLOCKED AND OPEN FULL TILT, MANY MANNER OF DEMONS, DEVILS, AND NIGHTMARES WILL SWARM OUT AND THREATEN TO SWALLOW THE PLANET IN AN AGE OF TORMENT, MISERY, AND DEATH." Zeus proclaimed.

Danny and Valerie knew who the person was that was said to open the gates. "Vlad Plasmius…" they both whispered with heated anger in their tones.

"YOU ARE THE MOST LIKELY OF CHOICES IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION. WE WILL AID YOU HOWEVER POSSIBLE, BUT THE TRAINING WILL HAVE TO BE ON YOUR OWN DOING WITH YOUR PARTNERS HERE." Horus stated.

Dora chose the moment to inquire, "Partners? You mean us?".

Zeus answered, "YES. YOU LADIES WILL BE PARTNERS FOR DANNY, ADVISING AND LEADING HIM HOWEVER YOU SEE FIT TOWARDS THE TASK WE HAVE SET FOR HIM.".

Amaterasu added, "THOUGH HE IS OUR CHOSEN CHAMPION, HE CANNOT FACE THIS TASK ALONE. HE WILL NEED HELP AND COMPANIONSHIP. YOU FIVE WILL BE HIS ANCHOR AND SUPPORT.".

Paulina stood up and shouted, "But how?! We don't have powers like he does!".

The Jade Emperor answered, "WE WILL AID YOU IN THIS. WE WILL FIRST REVIVE AND BRING BACK TO MORTAL FLESH AND BLOOD THE TWO SPIRITS WITH YOU, DESIREE AND PRINCESS DORATHEA. ONCE THAT IS COMPLETE, WE SHALL GIVE TO THE FEMALES THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE AND CONTROL THE ELEMENTS.".

Odin nodded his head and proclaimed, "SHOULD THIS BE DONE, EACH OF THE WOMEN WILL IHNABIT THE ABILITY TO CONTROL THE ELEMENTS. FIRE FOR PRINCESS DORATHEA, EARTH FOR DESIREE, WIND FOR THE MORTAL PAULINA SANCHEZ, LIGHTING FOR STAR SUPREME, AND WATER FOR VALERY GRAY.".

The six were just stunned. Receiving aid from six of the greatest powers in the cosmos, and also being handed a task that would make most mortal men just break in spirit. Danny looked at them all, studying each of their faces. After a few moments of silence, he released a breath and asked, "Well… what do we do now?".

Valerie put in, "I say we just demand they return us home and we forget this nightmare!".

Star shook her head and stated, "No, we can't! Look, these six are on a much higher level then anything we know of! I don't know about you Val, but I don't want to be wiped out of existence just because you have too much pride!". Valerie gave her a look, but Star returned it.

Paulina said, "Look, this is just plain crazy! We can't expect to do something like this! I mean, we're just ordinary girls!".

Princess Dora opened her eyes and spoke softly but strongly, "I say we go for this.". Everyone looked at the former submissive princess, and Dora continued. "Look, this may be daunting. But we have been tasked by the great powers themselves to do something that no living mortal has accomplished in quite some time.".

She looked into Danny's eyes and stated firmly, "I'm reminded of a writer from the past, you know him as William Shakespeare. He wrote this saying, **Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them**. You, Danny Fenton, should know this better than anyone else.".

'She has a point. Ever since I got my powers… my greatness, as it were, I have been doing fine.' Danny contemplated in his head.

Desiree said her piece, "I am with you, Danny. If it means to lose my genie powers, to become mortal again, then I will stand by you. You have an ally in me.". Dora also put in that she would stand by Danny.

This warmed the lad's heart greatly, which also confused him a little. He smiled at the two ghosts, then turned his attention to the three mortal ladies. "Well, what do you three say?" he inquired.

Star thought on it for a moment, then looked at him and smiled. "I guess I'm in too. It would be cool to control lighting, and helping you would be awesome! Besides, getting aid from the big guns like the gods here… you can't get any better then that.".

Danny smiled and nodded at Star, then looked to the remaining two.

Paulina was torn. 'Should I agree and be put in danger? Or not agree and just go back, being normal but helpless?' she thought. She then remembered all the times Danny saved her, both in his human and ghost form. 'Well, he's saved me a lot of times! I have to return the favor!'.

She smiled at him and gave her answer, "I'm in too. Besides, I get to spend more quality time with my crush and hero!". She hugged him tight, which caused Danny to blush and the five girls to glare with some heat at Paulina's actions.

Danny then looked at Valerie and asked, "Well, you're the last one Val. What's your answer?"

Valerie glared at him and replied, "My answer? My answer?! The only thought on my mind is that this entire situation is crazy, and you all going along with this is even crazier!". Valerie was really taking the whole situation hard, and now it seemed that there was no option left. At least in her opinion.

She left out a sigh and stated, "I have no choice. I'm in too. BUT… I'm only doing this so I can keep an eye on you, and also get some more answers on everything!". Needless to say, she was a bit miffed that her former flame had kept the secret from her when they were together.

Danny looked at them all, and each one nodded their heads in confirmation. He sighed, gathered up his courage, and turned around to face the six deities. "We all say… let's do this!".

(And now, I leave if off here! Now, it is up to any writer out there who is willing to continue this! I leave it all up to you; how Desiree and Dora become human again, how the girls gain their newfound abilities, how they return to Earth, the confrontation and explanation with Danny's family and friends, their training schedule, their new lives, everything! I leave it all up to you, the authors!

My own rule is that this pairing sticks: Danny x Star/Paulina/Valerie/Desiree/Dora. Danny with all five ladies as he trains with them, and the aid of the six divine beings in preparing for the time when Vlad opens the Gates of Hell and unleashes a force that has not been seen for millennia!

Oh, and by the way, I got the information about the six divine beings from Wikipedia. I thought it best if each high ruler from each section of mythological history and stories be present here. Hope I didn't offend anybody with this.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, leave long review… and take up the challenge!)


	2. Return to Flesh and Blood

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Listen, since no one has taken up on the offer to make this story their own, to take up where I left off… *sighs* I've decided to spearhead this story myself. Now I have three stories to work on; this, _Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure_, and _Harry Potter and the Survivors of Isla Sorna_.

Well, hopefully this will not end badly like the last time. Okay, here is the next chapter! In this one, Desiree and Dora regain their human forms! New and improved from their old bodies in some ways. They lose their ghostly abilities, more likely Desiree who will be relived to not grant any more whimsical wishes from idiots. Dora will still retain her dragon amulet, allowing her to change into her European dragon form.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Return to Flesh and Blood, Gaining Power of Nature

Upon Danny Fenton's answer, the gods spread out in a circle. Zeus called forth, "_**LET US BEGIN WITH THE RESTORATION OF LIFE! FELLOW GODS AND GODDESSES, FILL THIS AREA WITH YOUR POWER AND LET LIFE BE GRANTED TO THE TWO SPIRITS!"**_. The deities then started to chant in their native tongues, and extremely powerful magic and energy filled the arena.

Valerie was on guard, but barely held her ground as the ground started to shake. "W-What's happening?!" she exclaimed, the very air itself now alive, crackling with power beyond mortal comprehension.

Desiree and Dora were slowly lifted into the air, until they were about twenty feet off the ground and right in the middle of the circle. "H-Hey! What are you-?!" Desiree started to say when she was silenced by a wave of power that burst from area, like a pulse. Zeus, Horus, Odin, the Jade Emperor, Amaterasu, and the Great Spirit unleashed beams of energy, all in different colors. Zeus was pure white, Horus golden brown like the sand, Odin's was royal blue, Jade Emperor's was emerald-green, Amaterasu's was fiery red, and the Great Spirit's was dark grey. The different colored beams collided at once with their girls, and enveloped them in a multi-colored cocoon of energy.

Odin exclaimed, "_**FROM FLESH TO SPIRIT, NOW FROM SPIRIT TO FLESH! RESTORE WHAT WAS TAKEN BY DEATH, AND GIVE THESE SPIRITS THE GIFT OF LIFE ONCE AGAIN!"**_. Another pulse filled the area, and the mortals below could not help but feel the immense raw power being displayed before them.

Danny was in awe at the sight, thinking 'Wow… I mean… wow! Not even my evil future self would want to go up against these guys! They're incredible!'. Valerie was on her knees, the incredible feeling of power and authority all around her. Star and Paulina were in the same boat, both on their knees and just staring at the sight before them.

The show of power lasted for ten minutes, then it ended with a final pulse coming from the six deities. The beams of magic and power faded from their beings, and the orb of multi-colored energy slowly lowered itself back to the ground. Danny and the girls gathered around it, and when Danny touched it… it disintegrated neatly and perfectly. Standing before them were two beautiful women, and it was then Danny saw fully the beauty of the female flesh.

One of the women had dark brown skin, a rich color that really was enhanced by her long, full beautiful hair that was as black as the midnight sky. Her eyes opened, and it was revealed she had blue eyes that were as clear as crystal. Even Paulina, who had baby blues herself, was amazed at the clarity in each eye. The woman was about 5'10, had sensual long legs like that of a professional dancer, a trim waist, and also a bust that would put most supermodels to shame. Around DD-cup, at least. Arms that were slim and yet had strength to them, and beautiful lips to boot.

The next woman beside her was smaller, around 5'7 or so, but she was alluring as her partner. She had smooth white skin, blonde hair that complimented said skin beautifully. Her eyes were blue, but more like Paulina's eyes rather then her partners. Her body was slim and beautiful, made for royalty. Though her bust was slightly smaller then her partner's, around D-cup at the most, it was very impressive to say the least.

The mortals stared at them… then Danny fainted with a very red face, a little blood coming out from his nose. The reason? The two ladies were naked as the day they were born, and when they saw this, they shrieked in surprise and embarrassment. They covered up their parts as best they could, and they stood to glare at the deities above.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" the dusky woman exclaimed. From the sound of her voice, the girls knew it to be the genie spirit, Desiree.

The Jade Emperor gave a soft chuckle and answered, "_**It would seem that when your spirits returned to being anchored by mortal bodies, clothing was not in the plans. Here, take these. Our first gifts to you.**_". From him came a flash of light, then it died down to reveal clothing. The two naked women chose the attire first before putting them on.

"Ahhh, I say this is much better. It feels more light and easy to move in.", the blonde hair female spoke, indicating that it was the former dragon spirit, Dora. Her outfit was a simple yet also exquisite white dress that complimented her form well.

Desiree added, "Yes, I agree. This outfit may remind me of my life in the past, but it's still my style.". Desiree was dressed in a harem-like outfit, one that really brought out her curves and bewitching body. However, the color was dark purple rather then the blue she wore in her old life.

"Umm… now that you two are now decent enough, what are we going to do about Danny?" Star inquired as she pointed to the male that was still out cold, and also very red in the face.

* * *

~Back on Earth~

Jasmine Fenton, a.k.a Jazz, was now in a very sticky situation. 'Why did I have to open my big mouth?!' she thought as she was situated in the living room of her home, Fenton Works. She was on the couch, and she was not alone. On her right side was Samantha Mason, a.k.a Sam. On her left was Tucker Foaly, the resident techno expert of the city. Bearing down on them was a very cross and upset Maddie and Jack Fenton, and the teens wished that they were anywhere else then where they were at.

"Okay, now… explain it all again. I want to make sure I didn't miss anything from you three." Maddie stated. This was one mother you do NOT want to have angry at you for too long.

Tucker gulped and thought, 'Man…! Why do we end up in situations like this?! I was just minding my own business, playing Doomed on my computer… next thing I know, I'm called up by Danny's parents and I hear about what just happened an hour ago! I feel like that game now… Doomed.'.

Sam sighed and answered, "Okay, here is how it is. Danny was checking out the Ghost Portal you created, when you first built it. As it turns out, Jack put an Off/On switch inside the portal. Not outside. When Danny's hand brushed up against it, it pushed the On button and… well, he was bombarded with ecto-energy when the portal worked and opened up.".

Tucker continued on, "Yeah! It knocked him out for a while, and when he came to, he had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He showed us his transformation when he turned from ghost to human, and that's how we found out he was a halfa.".

Jack interrupted, "A what? A halfa?".

Jazz took up on this, "A halfa is a person who has ecto energy bonded to their DNA. They have access to most ghost abilities, but they are not dead, so to speak. In other words, they are still alive but now have ghost powers.".

Maddie gave them a stern look and inquired, "How is it that Danny never even bother to tell us any of this?! We might have helped him!".

Now it was Samantha that was giving Maddie a hard look. She retorted, "Hey, hold on! You two are always wanting to either destroy, capture, or experiment on ghosts! How can he even trust you with his secret if all you would do is either poke and prod him as a science experiment, or simply outright destroy him?!".

Now that got the parents thinking. Maddie thought, 'Oh! She's right! All this time we've been chasing after ghosts and stating what we do to them… I honestly don't blame my son for doing what he did.'.

Jack thought, 'Sam's got a point there. Still… this is something that should have been addressed to us sooner!'.

Sam turned to Jazz and stated, "Okay now, you spill! What exactly happened?! You told us that Danny defended not only Valerie, Star, and that… Paulina girl from two ghosts. Not only that he also defended two female ghosts from your psycho parents. Am I right so far?".

Maddie and Jack exclaimed at the same time, "Hey!". It would appear that they took offense at being labeled 'psycho' parents.

Jazz nodded and Sam continued, "Then, you said that he unleashed some sort of new attack. A large barrier that deflected everything back, and also emitted energy that thrashed the electronics in your gear. After that, he turned back to human form. Right again?". The orange haired beauty nodded, Sam wanting to make sure everything was in place.

"And finally, you said that a golden light from above shot down on them and when it died down, they were gone. Correct?", Sam inquired. At another nod from Jazz, the gothic teen sighed and then asked the big question that was on everyone's mind.

"Then, let me ask you one final question… WHERE THE HECK IS DANNY NOW?!", Sam exploded out.

Tucker and everyone else winced at the volume, surprised on how vocal Samantha could be when stressed out. He thought, 'Dude, I hope you're okay. And also having better luck then we are at the moment.'.

* * *

~Back in the Realm of the Gods and Goddesses~

Danny was back in the realm of the living, but he was so red in the face and couldn't look at the girls at the moment. He was shy, and seeing two goddesses descending down in the nude… well, it overloaded him like nothing before. The girls were smirking, giggling, and saying that he was very cute when like this. However, Valerie was not amused. But, she did agree that Danny did look sort of cute when he was tongue-tied and very red.

"Well, we're mortal now. So, what is next?" Desiree inquired, still examining her new body.

Dora thought as she tested her new body with some simple steps, 'It's strange… I know that I have walked in human disguise before, and also as a ghost when need be… but, it's just something new to me now. Especially when I have a permanent anchor to the living world instead on relying on temporary hosts or transformations.'.

Zeus answered Desiree's question, "_**For all to proceed ahead, you six women must enter the circle and be prepared to receive the gifts that we will bestow upon you.**_"

The six girls were hesitant, because they knew that after this… it was going to be a new beginning for them. An uncertain beginning, but one nevertheless. They all looked to Danny, and were slightly surprised to see the young man finally recovering and looking at them with a small but warm smile. He nodded at them and said, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, I promise, I'll be there to help.".

That small gesture and speech was enough for the girls to return his smile and approach the middle of the arena. Upon entering it, however, they were separated and floated up to each of the supreme deities, almost face to face with them. Star was now facing the mighty god-king of Mt. Olympus, Valerie was facing the Great Spirit of the Native American lands _**Wakan Takan **_and the Jade Emperor of Ancient China, Desiree was looking straight at Horus the mighty god of Egypt, Paulina was now gazing at the single eye of Odin the All-Father of the Northern Lands, and finally Princess Dora was hovering in front of Amaterasu the Sun Goddess of the Land of the Rising Sun.

The girls were then bathed in colorful auras, each of them unique. Desiree was enveloped in a rich brown aura, Star was covered in platinum aura, Valerie was bathed in royal blue aura, Paulina was enveloped in pure white aura, and finally Dora was covered in a brilliant orange-white aura like a living flame.

Zeus started things off, holding his right hand towards Star, his palm open and facing her. "_**TO STAR SUPREME, THE POWER OF LIGHTING WILL BE YOURS TO COMMAND! POWERFUL, FAST, AND BLINDING! BE SURE THAT IT WILL AID YOU AND YOUR SOUL MATE WELL IN THE FUTURE!**_". After saying his statement, Star was now completely enveloped in the aura before she could let out a single sound.

The powerful Great Spirit of the Native Americans took out his massive bow and held it before Valerie, as the Jade Emperor held a left palm to her. Both spoke at the same time, "_**TO VALERIE GRAY, THE POWER OF WATER WILL BE YOURS TO COMMAND! EVER CHANGING, EVER FLOWING, AND EVER STRONG! USE THIS POWER TO AID YOU AND YOUR SOUL MATE IN DIRE TIMES!**_".

The intimidating and strong-looking Horus held his ankh to Desiree and stated, "_**DESIREE OF THE SAND, THE POWER OF THE EARTH WILL BE YOURS TO COMMAND! STRONG, SHIFTING, AND PROTECTIVE! USE THE POWER TO AID YOU AND YOUR SOUL MATE!**_".

Odin the All-Father held his spear out Paulina and exclaimed, "_**PAULINA SANCHEZ, THE POWER OF THE WIND WILL BE YOURS TO COMMAND! SWIFT, DETERMINED, FREE! LET THE POWER OF THE WIND GUIDE YOU AND YOUR SOUL MATE WELL!**_".

And finally, Amaterasu held both hands, palm face-up towards Dora. She proclaimed, "_**PRINCESS DORA OF THE EUROPEAN LANDS, THE POWER OF FIRE IS YOURS TO COMMAND! LIVING, BREATHING, PASSIONATE! LET THIS POWER AID YOU AND YOUR SOUL MATE WELL ON THIS NEW ADVENTURE!**_".

All of the girls were consumed in their respective auras, and a great flash of light erupted from the entire area! Danny had to shield his eyes, but he thought, 'Wow! I bet this is what it's like to see a star up close and personal!'. He also felt the waves of power coming from each sphere that the girls were in.

He felt strong rumblings from Desiree, like that of an earthquake. From Valerie, he felt the surging force of water like a tidal wave. From Star, he felt a tingling sensation like one would get being very close to an electric power plant. From Dora, he felt blazing heat similar to that of a volcano. From Paulina, he felt like being close to a tornado, whipping winds all around. Needless to say, he was truly amazed on the powers of nature. 'I may have the ability to use ice, but… this is totally different!' he thought.

The light show lasted for ten minutes, and then it died down enough for Danny to unveil his eyes. He looked to see the spheres of light on the ground, and he slowly walked towards them. When he got near enough, the orbs of light disintegrated perfectly to reveal the ladies in all their naked glory! Minus Dora and Desiree, who still had the clothes the gods gave them on. Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray, Star Supreme, Desiree, and Princess Dorathea were changed. No longer were they just humans, but now they were divas, women of great power and ability. They opened their eyes, and Danny was amazed on the power that was visible in their eyes. They slowly walked towards him, and when they were close enough… a bright multi-colored thread of some kind shot out from each of them, and tied around Danny's waist!

"What the-?!" Danny exclaimed as the thread tied itself in a knot around his waist. Then it was absorbed into him, and a wave of information flooded into his soul. He could now feel the life force and feelings of the women! He was now truly bonded to the five ladies before him! It was too much for his mind to handle, and he fainted yet again, the girls going to him to see if he was alright.

As the scene played out for them, the Jade Emperor held an amulet in his hand. It was the one Princess Dora had, the one that gave her the ability to turn into a dragon. He turned to his fellow godlings and suggested, "_**Let us wait a moment for the newly reborn mortals to absorb the situation more fully before giving them their final gifts. And not just clothing, mind you.**_"

(Author's Note: Well, here it is! The girls gain their elemental powers, and it also seems that Danny gets a good showing of his now soul-bonded ladies! Lucky guy, eh? Hehehe… well, he's going to need their help immensely as well as they needing his help. Like I said, it's going to be one hell of a journey for all of them. In more ways than one.

On a note, this takes place before Phantom Planet. Instead of a ghost asteroid hurling towards the planet, this time it faces the threat of various demons, devils, and nightmares from the Underworld/Hell thanks to Vlad Plasmius. More interesting then something from space. Hehehe…

So, here you go for now! What should the girls' clothing be like when they use their abilities in the open to aid their soul mate? They won't have ghostly abilities like Danny, but they can use their elemental abilities in many unique and interesting ways. Also, what do you think the Fentons, Tucker, and Sam would do when they find out what happened?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! Happy Thanksgiving to you all!)


	3. Lessons of Ability and Family

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the delay, but… well, it's been kinda a crazy month for me. And I do mean crazy. But, everything is fine for the moment. So, I'm going to roll with it and start this new chapter.

Danny Fenton's new soul mates are going to test their newfound abilities here, and also see some sights that they have never seen before! Also, it looks like when they get back home, a LOT of explaining is in order. And this time, Danny doesn't have any magical device to help him out of this one.

Also, I would love to see if this story inspires any of you to make a Danny Phantom fanfic that involves him with some of the rarely used girls in the series. Also, I need the reviewers help in making some special clothing for the girls to wear whenever they use their powers. No masks though, please.

I do not own Danny Phantom. So… on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Lessons of Ability and Family

It took a while for Danny Fenton to wake up, coming to after seeing three gorgeous females naked and also feeling the emotions and such coming from all five women. Fortunately now, the three teenage girls were clothed in garments that were crafted by the gods and goddesses. Paulina Sanchez admired her new clothes, and even though it looked to be the same as her old clothing, it had a feel that nothing on Earth could even come close to making. Star Supreme and Valerie Gray were also surprised on how the new clothing felt to them. "I have to admit this, divine beings can make awesome clothes!", Paulina stated, making the elderly gods and goddess chuckle quietly.

Valerie felt that she was now stronger, more resilient now then she had ever felt. She looked up at the Jade Emperor and inquired, "What do we do now? Are you going to send us back to Earth?".

The Jade Emperor shook his head and replied, "_**No. We have decided that you need to test your abilities. Therefore, we will send you to Purgatory, a.k.a. the Ghost Zone. We will drop you off there, and you must make your way back to the portal door that connects the spirit world to the mortal plane.**_".

Zeus stated, "_**Once at the Ghost Zone, you will notice that many of the spirits residing there will act differently towards you. They will see and know that you have been touched by us.**_"

Danny was puzzled and inquired, "Touched by you? Is that a big deal?".

Amaterasu nodded her head and answered, "_**Yes, it is. For some, being touched by the divine shows that you are not to be trifled with. They will either respect or fear you, depending on whom the spirit is. For some… they will see you as a great challenge, and will come forward to test your abilities in various ways. Either way, this is something to take note of.**_".

The Jade Emperor then handed back to Dora her amulet. He said, "_**I have also changed your amulet, young princess. It cannot be taken off of you unless you allow it, and will not change anyone into a dragon unless you permit you. Also… your dragon form has also changed. However, I stress that you not use it unless it is ABSOLUTLY necessary. Understand?**_". Princess Dora nodded, taking the amulet and answering that she understood and will heed his words. The amulet glowed brightly in white light before bonding to her, a chain forming and wrapping itself neatly around her neck.

Horus said, "_**Now, stand in the circle in the middle of the arena. It will take you to your destination that lies within the Ghost Zone.**_".

Odin added, "_**Lastly, we give you this gift. It is the ability to call forth any one of us, to either aid you in training or in battle. BUT… it is of only one-time use, since we cannot remain on the mortal plane for too long. So choose when to use this gift wisely.**_". The gods and goddess glowed bright white, and sent six spheres that was their gift into the mortal's bodies, one in each body.

Danny was breathing a little hard, feeling the sheer and intense power that just entered his mortal shell. "Whoo… that was… intense!".

Star looked at him, a small smile on her face. She replied, "Yeah, I know… It feels awesome too!".

Once they regained their bearings, the six mortals walked into the glowing blue circle that was in the middle of the arena. The circle then engulfed them in a column of light and the six floated above the ground slightly. The gods and goddess then declared in one, union voice, "_**BEST WISHES TO YOU ALL! MAY VICTORY AND GOOD FORTUNE BE WITH YOU FOR ALL THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!**_".

After they spoke the words, a large flash of blue light filled the area! It lasted for two minutes… and it died down, revealing that the six mortals were now gone.

* * *

~In the Ghost Zone~

It was a slow day in the Ghost Zone, a.k.a Purgatory. Kitty was outside one of the bars in her usual hangouts, drinking some of her favorite soda. "Well, what to do? Johnny is roaming the streets of the living world… without me, again. And besides going to see either Ember or that Penelope woman today, there's nothing fun to do!", she complained to herself. She looked to the outer limits of the ghost city, checking out the hills that formed a sort of boundary for this part of the Ghost Zone.

"Wish something exciting would happen about now…" Kitty wished. It was after she said that she got her wish granted. A flash of golden light filled the area of the Ghost Zone, causing all matter of spirits to stop what they were doing and look at the spot where the golden light was coming from.

Kitty shielded her eyes and exclaimed, "AHHH! W-What's going on?! What's up with this freaky light show?!". She felt that something was odd about this particular light. She felt that something powerful was coming through… and it sent shivers up her ghost form.

The light lasted for about a few minutes, then it died down. When it vanished completely, the spirits were all talking and discussing on what just occurred. Some were frightened, and others were intrigued. Kitty looked at the spot where the light settled and wondered out loud, "What was that light? Does this mean something big just entered our world?".

Kitty then felt someone behind her, turning around to see that it was Skulker, the well-known ghost who prided himself as an excellent hunter. Skulker had heard Kitty's thoughts and replied, "I do not know what just came here, but I'm betting it's something I can hunt! I'm going over there to see if this being is something worthy for my trophy room!". With that, he flew off with his rocket boots, zooming towards the location of his target.

Kitty exclaimed, "Hey! Wait for me!". She used her ghost powers to fly after Skulker, feeling that maybe today would be much different then any other day she had in the past.

* * *

~Within the Ghost Forest~

Danny Fenton was moaning softly in pain, landing on his back after the trip from the Land of the Gods and Goddesses sent him crashing into the solid ground. "Uhhh… anyone get the number of that semi-truck that hit me?" he asked to no one in particular. He tried to rise up, but something was pinning him down. On instinct, he reached up to try and move the object… only for his left hand to touch and squeeze something very soft and round.

"Huh?", was Danny's only word as he softly squeezed and felt the round object in his hand, wondering what sort of thing he had touched, and was now on him. A soft, pleasurable moan escaped the lips of a woman, and that was when Danny's eyes went wide open in 1.5 seconds.

On top of him was Princess Dora, sprawled out with her head lying on his chest, where his heart was beating. Danny now knew that the object he was touching was Dora's breast, and he was turning red in the face again fast. 'W-Wow… she feels so soft and warm… wait! Get a hold of yourself, Fenton! You want her to think you're a pervert or something, doing this without her knowledge!?' he thought quickly. He put his hand down, and he heard some moaning and groaning nearby. He turned his head to see Paulina, Star, Valerie, and Desiree waking up from the trip they just finished.

Very gently and with care, Danny lifted Dora from his body and set her aside. "Hey! You girls alright?", Danny inquired as he went to each girl, helping them up to their feet.

Star replied, "Uhh… I'll let you know when the ground stops spinning…".

Paulina looked at Danny and asked, "Why are there three of you?". Danny smiled nervously, seeing that Paulina was really hit quite hard by the trip.

Valerie shook her head to clear it, then got a good look at her surroundings. "Where are we? Are we in the Ghost Zone?", she asked. She went to activate her ghost armor, but found out that it was now gone. The bracelet that she wore now was just that, a regular bracelet. It turns out that machinery did not last long in the realm of the divine.

'Great… just perfect…' she thought sourly, feeling sort of naked without her battle suit or weapons.

Desiree looked around and stated, "We're in the 7th district Ghost Forest, so we're not that far from the Fenton Portal.". When she jumped up, trying to fly like she did before, all she did was land back down. She made a few more attempts, but her brain finally caught up with her.

'Oh! That's right… I'm not a ghost anymore. I'm mortal now, flesh and blood.' she thought, a bit of a sad look on her face. While it was good to be of mortal flesh again, that meant that she no longer had access to her usual ghost powers like flight.

Danny gave Desiree a small smile and said, "Don't worry. Let me check it out. Going Ghost!". Danny then transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. However, everyone noticed that his usual blue rings that formed whenever he did the transformation… they were now a brilliant golden color to it.

"Whoa! I feel more energized then I ever felt before!" Danny exclaimed as he was now vibrating with such strength and power. Being touched or close to the divine apparently had an usual effect on halfas. He flew up and around, getting a feel of his newfound energy. He even did a few aerial tricks for his new soul mates, all of them clapping politely for the young man.

Valerie just huffed, making a pouting face and saying, "Show-off…".

Danny finally got his enthusiasm under control, going up to get a lay of the land. He scanned the area, and soon his eyes came to rest on a piece of land across from the one they were on. Before him was a small, metallic doorway with yellow and black striped lines on it. He flew back down and stated, "I just saw the Fenton Portal! It's on another large land mass across from this one!". That brought relief to the five females.

Princess Dora asked, "How far is it from here?". Danny shrugged, answering that his best guess was about seven miles northeast from the spot they were on.

Valerie sighed and stated, "Well, better get going. Since we can't fly, we gotta walk.". That got a collective groan from everyone, but they gathered up their resolve and started to walk towards their destination.

As they started to walk, they did not know that two well-known spirits were watching them. From the trees behind them was Kitty and Skulker, and the two were puzzled by what they were seeing and feeling.

Kitty looked at Dora and Desiree's new form and wondered, "Is that Desiree and Dora? What happened to them? Are they possessing women that really look like them, or are they shape-shifting?". Kitty had a gut feeling deep inside that was telling her that her ghost girl friends… they were now real, true flesh and blood mortals now. However, she banished those thoughts deep in her mind.

Skulker was examining them with his custom-made binoculars, one he made himself, and was frowning on what he saw. "This doesn't make any sense. All of them have a strange, but strong golden aura around them. And from the readings I'm getting, they are very strong. Despite their physical forms, they seem to be bursting with… with elemental power?", he said out loud.

Kitty was thinking for a moment, 'Golden aura… very strong… elemental power? Does that mean…?'. It was then that it came to her, and it did at the exact same time for Skulker.

"Touch of the divine!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Kitty wondered, "B-But how?! There hasn't been anyone touched by the gods and goddesses for close to a millennia!".

Skulker now had a huge grin on and stated, "Don't know, don't care. All I know is that the ghost child and those women he's with have been touched by the divine, and I bet they would make excellent trophies for my mantle!". It is with that thought he started to trail the six, Kitty close behind.

'Something big is going down, and I want to find out what exactly is going on here!' she thought as she followed the group.

* * *

~Two hours later, at the Fenton Works place~

There was a group waiting in the basement of the complex, all of them staring at the doorway that led to the Ghost Zone. It was Maddie and Jack Fenton, all in ghost suits with weapons ready. Jazz Fenton, Sam Mason, and Tucker Foley were behind them, but none of them were carrying weapons or wearing ghost suits. They had come down here quick because of an alarm that sounded off in the basement. When the adults checked the computer, they saw on screen that six golden dots were heading their way. So, like they usual concluded, they geared up and was ready for whatever came through the portal.

"Look alive, everyone! We got ghosts coming out of that soon, and we'll be ready for them!" Jack exclaimed in his usual fashion.

Maddie was ready too, but the beautiful mother thought, 'What were those golden dots? Usually, any ghost signature would register as red. But not these… why?'. She was more of an intellect curiosity, much more then her gung-ho husband.

Jazz looked at Sam and Tucker, asking them if it could be Danny and the others. Sam replied, "No clue. I just hope it's them.".

Just then, a foot emerged from the other side of the portal, stepping on the concrete floor. "Here it comes!" Jack exclaimed, charging up his bazooka. It was a tense situation… but it ended in relief when coming on through with the rest of himself was… Danny Phantom!

"Danny! Son!" Maddie and Jack exclaimed respectivly before dropping their weapons and rushing over to him. Danny had a look of confusion on his face, even when he was hugged big time by the two parents. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker walked towards the three, smiles on their faces. Especially for Sam and Jazz, glad that their Danny was safe.

Danny managed to wiggle out of the hug and looked at his parents with a confused look on, "Son? You mean… you know I'm…".

Maddie managed a sad smile and answered, "Yes, we know. After what occurred this morning, Jazz and your friends told us everything. Your transformation, you going off as Phantom… everything.".

Jack looked at his soon with an apologetic look and added, "And… we… well… we want to…". For him, this was an awkward situation, apologizing to your son whom you tried to capture and/or kill in the past.

Danny put out a small smile and said, "I know, Dad. I know. And believe me, I owe you two an apology as well.".

The parents were about to embrace him again, when a familiar voice from the other side of the portal called out, "Danny! Is it safe to come through?".

Danny Phantom exclaimed, "Yes! Come on through!". Everyone was confused when they saw emerging from the portal one by one were Paulina, Star, Valerie, and two other girls that looked very familiar.

"Yes! Oh, it's great to be back in our dimension and to civilization!" Paulina exclaimed happily. It would seem that the ghostly great outdoors was not the sort of thing Paulina was into.

Sam gave Danny that familiar, dark look she usual gave him when she did not like a situation. "Danny, mind telling us what happened when you were sucked into that golden light? And also, who these two girls are?" she inquired as she pointed her thumb at Desiree and Dora.

Danny was about to tell them everything on what transpired, when a very unwelcome voice sounded out, "Ah-ha! I got you now, Ghost Child!".

Everyone hit the deck when Skulker flew in on his hover board, coming in with all of his weapons hot and ready for action. Hopping down from the back of his hover board was Kitty, and she looked to be more to discuss rather then act like Skulker.

Skulker hovered above the group, eyes on Danny. He grinned maliciously and exclaimed, "I do not know how you got to be touched by the divine, child. And I don't care! All I know is that now, you are an even bigger prize for me to hunt and capture!". He tried for an aerial swoop attack, but Danny rolled out of the way thanks to his instincts and reflexes that have been developed over the years.

Jack got angry and exclaimed, "Hey! No one mess with my son and gets away with it!". He and Maddie were about to go into action, when they all noticed a strong, bright golden light coming from Paulina, Star, Valerie, and the two other females.

'What's going on?! Is that their…?!' Danny was thinking when he looked in awe at the sight.

The five female humans stated as one, "YOU WILL NOT HARM OUR BELOVED CHOSEN ONE, AND SOULMATE! BY THE POWERS GIVEN TO US, CHANGE US AND LET US FIGHT!". When they opened their eyes, there was no pupils. Only solid golden light. It was then that they were cocooned in the elements that came from their bodies.

Paulina Sanchez was wrapped in strong winds that whipped around her, Star Supreme was encased in lighting bolts that wrapped around her like serpents, Valerie Gray was encased in a ball of pure, royal blue water, Dora was engulfed in orange-white flames that encased her making it look like a miniature sun, and finally Desiree was enshrouded in earth that enveloped her like a mother would to her infant in a blanket.

Maddie exclaimed, "What is going on?! What's happening?!". The lot, besides Danny, had shielded their eyes from the intense show. It lasted for a few moments when the elemental cocoons vanished… and standing before them all was…

* * *

(Author's Notes: And thus, this is where I leave you all in a cliffhanger! Hahahaha! Am I evil, or what? Hehehe…

Next chapter, the girls display their new elemental abilities like never before! Also, you get to see the reactions from everyone, including Kitty, when they hear from Danny and his ladies on what occurred in the Land of the Gods and Goddesses. Needless to say, Jack and Maddie's view on ghosts and such will be flipped every which way. Also… Sam will display her jealous side when she hears that Danny is now bonded to five beautiful, sexy women of power. Hehehe…

Now, I need your assistance! I need to know from you, the readers and reviewers, what should the girls new fighting uniforms should be like? That's why I left off at here, I need to see what their new battle Diva forms are like. Tell me what their new attire should be like, and I will put them in next chapter. Giving full credit to the one who helped me out on this one, of course.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	4. New Transformations and Weapons

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am very pleased to see many people now interested in my story. I would like to give credit first to Erick-Genryusai and Isom, for their ideas and contributions for creating the battle wear for the ladies of Danny Fenton/Phantom. Just so you know, it took a lot of thinking and modifying to see how this would work out. Fashion for characters is NOT my strong suit.

Also, to Isom, what you offered about Danny having a second form… that does have possibilities, and I want to thank you for that. So credit to this reviewer here on Danny's second form! Before I officially start, I would like to say this. I love to have the reviewers of my stories interact more, and also love to hear their ideas and creations for the characters in said stories.

Also on a final note. I was wondering if anyone be interested in taking up a challenge of mine. A writing challenge. Since I am very busy with three stories to work on, I am wondering if anyone is interested in doing said challenge. I will let you all know what it is at the end of this chapter.

I do not own Danny Phantom. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

First Transformations, Battles, and New Weapons

Everyone was staring at the soulmates of Danny Fenton/Phantom, their new battle attire catching their eyes. Star Supreme was wearing a pure white short dress that covered her breast area, stopping just a little short to her knees. Etched in the middle of the dress was an electric-blue emblem of a strong arm and fist, the fist holding a thin but realistic-looking lightning bolt. On her head was a crown of laurel wreath, very much like what the Greeks put on their champions after an athletic competition. On her feet were boots that covered up about partway to her knees, an electric-blue color same as the emblem. Behind her was a cape that was white on top, but the underside was electric-blue as well. To complete the costume, small bracers appeared on her wrists, the same color as the emblem. Miniature bolts of lightning were dancing around her, showing to all that her transformation was complete.

Paulina Sanchez also revealed to the world her new battle wear. Metal armor covered her top area, but let her mid-riff bare. It gleamed with a silvery shine that made people believe that it held wind. A skirt of leather appeared around her waist, brown in color with silver studs lining on it. Silver wrappings formed on her hands, covering up and stopping just slightly past her wrists. Boots of brown appeared, similar to what Vikings wore in the days of old. A simple but stylish headband of silver appeared on her head, completing the costume. On the metal armor was an engraving of a Viking helmet, with only one eye appearing in the left eyehole. The winds whipped and danced around her, Paulina's hair flaring about her, giving her a warrior ethereal look.

Valerie Gray surprised them all when she came out wearing what seemed to be a mix of Native American and Chinese Shaolin clothing. She wore an outfit that seemed to be made from deerskin, looking very soft and comfortable. It covered her from the neck-up to just about where her knees were at. Long, thin strands of brown cloth fringe dangled from various parts, giving her top a look similar to the Native Americans of old. However, the bottom half resembled that of what Shaolin fighters wore. The bottom half was brown in coloring, and looked similar to the deerskin on top. However, they did not have the fringes on and also covered most of the legs. The footwear was also of Shaolin taste, white in color and covering up about halfway to her knees. On the top half were emblems in royal blue coloring; on the left breast side was a bow and arrow insignia, on the right was the infamous yin/yang symbol. Water droplets formed and danced around Valerie, letting all know what her element was.

Desiree's outfit was a mixture of Arabian and Egyptian feature. Her top was an emerald-green color, and looked to be what women of royalty wore in ancient Egypt. On her chest, around her neck was an elaborate gold necklace, on the middle of said necklace was the Eye of Ra. A small cape formed behind her, also green in color. On her head was a tiara made of pure gold, the likes which had never been seen before in a millennia. Her bottom half, however, resembled that of what harem women wore back in the old days of the Arabian nights. It was light green and made of silk, similar to what Desiree wore in her previous life. On her feet were silk slippers also made of gold. Basketball-sized orbs of earth hovered around her, like electrons did in an atom.

Finally, it was Dorathea's time to shine. The princess was clothed in a beautiful red silk kimono, worn by Japanese royal women in ancient past. The kimono was red, but on the bottom were orange flames etched into it. The sleeves were long and flowing, a pink sash wrapped around the blonde's slim waist. On her head was her headband, but it was now made of silk and also of the flaming red color. Her footwear consisted of sandals, and her amulet was once again around her neck, contrasting beautifully with the kimono. On her right breast was the etching of the sun, an orange orb with orange flame flares around it. Sparrow-sized bits of flame wove around her like a flock of small birds, showing to all that she was a princess of fire.

Everyone's jaw dropped at seeing such a sight before. Danny was the first to speak, "Y-You all… you all look… incredible!". That got the girls to blush a little from his statement, and that is when their consciousness came back up. They looked down to see that they had truly transformed.

"Whoa! Are these… are these our fighting forms?!" Valerie exclaimed in shock. She was examining herself, and also testing out to see if she could move freely in her new outfit. As it turned out, the outfit offered her complete freedom of movement, not restricting her in the least.

Paulina examined herself and a small smile formed on her face. She stated, "It's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I'm not complaining! In fact, it feels lighter and comfortable then it looks!".

Star added, "I know! I also feel more powerful, stronger! This is just so cool!".

Madeline thought, 'So… they unconsciously activated their power. It was like a reflex rather then conscious thought.'. She was still a scientist at heart, more so then her husband.

Sam did not look pleased and glared at Danny. It seemed she remembered what the five girls stated before they transformed. She went to him and demanded, "Soulmates?! When did this happen?! How?! Why?!". Danny backed off with a sheepish smile on his face, showing he was afraid more of Sam's temper then Skulker's appearance.

Said ghost hunter growled and activated his weapons, the technological blasters now out and aimed at the ladies. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to just blast you five to kingdom come!", he exclaimed. He shot multiple blasts at them, ecto-beams streaking towards them!

It was Dora that smirked and stated with confidence, "Let us show you what has happened to us!". She wiggled her left arm a little, and a fan slipped from her sleeve and into her hand. It was a weapon fan, made for combat unlike the fans used for fanning or simple decoration. It was blood red in color, with thin silver metal for the openings. She opened them, and with expert swings, deflected the laser blasts back at him! Skulker dodged his own beams, which hit and damaged the wall behind him.

Valerie, Paulina, and Star were amazed by Dora's actions. Danny, his family and friends were also impressed by the counter-attack. "Whoa! How did you do that?!" Paulina exclaimed. Dora answered that after the transformation, she felt the fan within her sleeve and brought it out.

She stated, "All of us have weapons, and also new abilities. You just need to feel them out. Since it's your first time, do so quickly.".

Danny went to them all and said, "This room is a bit crowded for a fight! Come on, let's take this outside!". He got all the girls in a hug, and holding tight, flew them through the house using his ghost abilities. Skulker growled and followed them out with his own ghost power, Kitty doing the same.

Tucker exclaimed, "Come on! We got to see this fight!". He ran up the stairs, his PDA out and ready to take in all the action. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Sam followed him. However, one thought was going through all their minds. And it was this:

'Soulmates?! When did Danny gain soulmates?!'

* * *

~Outside in Amity Park~

Danny and his new soulmates emerged from underground, the halfa releasing his hold and his phasing ability. Valerie shook her body a bit, still a bit unaccustomed to going through solid objects like that. Paulina looked at Danny, a grin on her face. "That was totally cool! Danny, thanks!". She gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the young man blush.

"Awww, it was nothing." he responded with a shy grin. The moment was ruined when Skulker and Kitty emerged in the same manner. Skulker's weapons were out, fully charged and ready for action. Kitty ran for cover, knowing that if she joined in, she would get her cute butt kicked good.

Skulker grinned and shouted, "Come on! Let's battle!". After saying that, he flew towards the group fast, his blasters blazing like something out of an old Western movie.

The group scattered, dodging his rush attack. Valerie shouted to Paulina and Star, "Come on! Do what Dora said and focus! See what else you got!". The chocolate warrior concentrated, using her martial arts skills to see what she possessed. In a few moments, she found something within her being. Eye closed, and with a little effort, she brought out what was in her. Materializing in her right hand was a metallic bow, earth brown in color. However, in the middle were two metal bars, one white and one black. On the black bar was the carved symbol of the yin, and the white bar held the symbol of the yang.

"What the-?! A bow?! What kind of bow is this?! There's no string to pull anything… and no arrows?!" Valerie shouted in anger. She turned around to see Skulker coming at her, and realized that there was only one thing to do… try out her new weapon and hope luck was on her side.

The beauty reached to where the string should be on the bow, and it was then that she felt something being tugged on her being. Like something was being pulled towards her. In a few seconds, a thin blue energy string formed in position on where she was aiming… and a large watery arrow appeared after that! Valerie's eyes opened in shock, thinking, 'What in the-?!'. She was so surprised she released her grip, and the arrow flew fast and hard towards Skulker. The ghost hunter was surprised himself, and that little lapse of action was enough for the water arrow to strike him. It struck him with enough force to cause him to fall off his hoverboard, damaging him considerably.

Valerie was now eyeing her new weapon, in awe at its power and also amazed on its capabilities. "Now that was incredible! I wonder what else it could do…" she said to herself when she felt a slight crease in the middle portion of the bow. Holding on the white bar with her left hand, and the black with the other, she pulled it apart and saw that the bow was now duel swords! Valerie was very much glad to see that she had a versatile weapon, doing experimental swings and finding the blades were light and well-balanced.

"So that's why the bow looked a little funny! It has two fighting styles! I love it!" Valerie exclaimed in glee. Danny had a little smile on his face, glad to see that Valerie was actually happy during this whole time.

Skulker glared at Valerie, sneering at her. He growled out, "Lucky shot, missy! Now, try this on for size!". He shot from his right glove some small metallic pellets, and when Valerie struck them with her new blades, they exploded and released a heavy amount of smoke. Valerie coughed badly, the smoke blinding her and also causing her lungs to feel like they were on fire.

Skulker shot through the smoke, ready to pounce on his first victim! However, he never made it when the smoke, and himself were blown away by a powerful force of wind! Skulker rolled and tumbled on the concrete for a few minutes, before stopping himself and regaining his bearings. "You won't harm my friend, you jerk!", a familiar voice called out. Valerie opened her eyes, and was amazed to see Paulina wielding a wicked looking spear.

Paulina was standing beside Valerie now, in her hands was a long metallic spear. The shaft was silver in color, and spear tip was unusual. It had two very small curved blades, with the middle blade being quite large and sharp. The cheerleader did some fancy twirls with it, surprising Danny and the others since they had never known for her to use any kind of weapon. The dark-skinned beauty helped Valerie up, glad that her new weapon helped out big time.

"Paulina, that was something! How did you do it?!" Valerie inquired. Paulina answered that she did what Dora and Val told her to do. She admitted it was hard at first, but found a weapon within herself and brought it out. She also found out that the spear could allow her to shoot gusts of wind.

"It probably has more kick-ass things it can do! But… I don't know what they are yet." Paulina admitted. Valerie looked at her weapon, and wondering what other secrets it, or even herself, still had inside.

Skulker growled as got up, just incensed that these mortals had such power. He reached into his belt and brought out a small cylinder shaped object. The object expanded until it resembled a flamethrower with a large barrel. He smirked evilly as he took aim at the two girls. "Let's see how your wind stands up to my flames!" he exclaimed in glee as he pulled the trigger, unleashing a torrent of green flames at them! Valerie and Paulina gasped as they saw the flames racing towards them. They braced themselves for the pain that was about to come… but it didn't.

A wall of lighting formed in front of the girls, blocking the flames completely! Skulker was annoyed that his attacks were being thwarted at every turn, but he was impressed to see that the lighting cage-like shield was being held by two long, curved swords in midair. 'Those are kopis swords! But who-?' he thought when he turned off his flamethrower. When the flames died down, the lighting barrier did too. The swords then flew back to their owner… which was Star Supreme! The blonde beauty was walking towards Valerie and Paulina, a confident smile on her face as she caught the two swords.

Star grinned at the stunned ladies and said, "Now that was sweet! These swords are a bit heavy and weird-looking, but they are awesome!". The three young women were together, and now were looking at Skulker with confident smirks on their faces. Now together, they would face him and see if they were truly ready to help out their soulmate Danny.

Desiree and Dora looked on, seeing that the former helpless mortals were actually capable of handling themselves in battle. "I got a feeling that things are going to get quite interesting for them." Desiree stated with a small smile. Princess Dorathea agreed with her, then both formed frowns on their faces when they saw two beings coming towards them from their right. Coming up fast towards them was… Aragon and Technus! Apparently, the two had recovered from their previous defeat, and were looking to join in the battle to get their vengeance.

Technus looked down at them, floating about 20 feet or so with his partner. "Well, ain't this quite a catch! Desiree and Dora are here, and possessing such fine women!" Technus cackled.

Aragon smirked at Dora and said, "Why, what's the matter dear sister? You're so self-conscious about your looks that you think to possess a mortal to build up your confidence? HAHAHAHAHA!". The two laughed their sides off, but the laughter slowly died down when they saw that both ladies were not amused. Especially Dora.

"You two hyenas… you truly do not know anything. What makes you so sure we are even possessing someone?" Desiree stated with a hint of venom in her tone.

Dora added, "How about you take a deeper look and see for yourselves?". Technus did just that, utilizing some special optics in his glasses to see more deeper into the girls. After a few moments, he gasped in surprise and deactivated his glasses.

"A-Aragon! These girls are not possessing anyone or shape-shifting… their fully mortal now! They flesh and blood again!" Technus exclaimed in total shock. Aragon did not believe his claim, and switched his eyes to become dragon-like. He looked into the eyes of his sister and friend… and found out that his statement was true. He also saw the golden auras that surrounded them, and he growled loudly now in anger.

"What have you done, sister?! Not only are you fully mortal again, but… you have been touched by the divine!" Aragon roared in anger. He had heard rumors and tales that told of people being touched by the divine, and said people went off to become either very famous… or infamous. Depending on how you look at it. Technus was surprised when he heard that, also in shock that these two were touched by truly divine beings.

Princess Dora smirked got into a stance. She replied, "I have done what I felt was right. Now, if you wish to fight me, be my guest! I want to show my soulmate that I am capable like the others.".

Desiree mirrored Dora, getting into a unique stance of her own and adding, "Same here with me! So come on, boys… show us what you got!". The two men growled in aggravation and also got into their own stances, ready to do battle with these two women.

On the sidelines, Tucker was videotaping everything! He had done so when Skulker resumed his attack on the group, and had caught everything on film. "Wow! This is just too amazing! Paulina, Star, and Valerie have powers! Too cool!", he exclaimed. He was sure that the Internet fans out there would love to see footage like this.

Jazz, Sam, and Maddie were also amazed, but also curious about what Aragon and Technus stated about Dora and Desiree. 'Those two used to be ghosts, but are mortal again? Flesh and blood? Not possessing someone? But… how is that possible?!' they thought. Apparently, they were on the same wavelength. Jack was seeing the battle in its glory… and wishing he had some fudge to eat to enjoy the show more.

Danny, however, was very surprised that his soulmates were doing well so far. And also very proud. "Wow… those girls are just incredible! If this is just the extent of their abilities… I can't wait to see more!" he said to himself. However, he saw another problem coming in, and it was from all sides. It was the Guys in White, troublesome special agents that were such a pain in the ass for the Fentons and Phantom. However, it seemed that the usual agents brought in a lot of back-up. Vans and cars, all in black and white colors, started to form a perimeter around the group, and agents came flooding out of them. They were armed with multiple ecto-weapons and also conventional weapons.

"Oh no… not these idiots! These guys will do more harm than good here! With their attitude, they might make innocents ghosts… the painful way!" Danny thought. He remembered what happened last time, when the Guys in White actually shot missiles in an area filled with high school students.

Danny knew he had to do something quick, otherwise… it was going to end up a REALLY bad day for everyone!

* * *

~Meanwhile, in South America~

Deep beneath the ruins of an ancient estate, famously known by all as Machu Pichu, a middle-aged man was exploring some catacombs that had not been explored in nearly 4,000 years. He was dressed like a Spelunker, all set for exploring caverns and underground places. In his right hand was a lantern, and on his left hand was an ancient looking scroll. He looked at the scroll and whispered, "Ah… according to the map, the location to the entrance should be… here!". He lifted the lantern up to a small stalagmite, and pushed the tip of this one forward. To his mild amusement, a part of the wall slid away slowly, revealing a room that was hidden from the rest of the world.

"Ah, at last! Finally, I have found what I have been searching for!" the stranger stated with glee as he strolled into the room. The room was filled with ancient artifacts, clothing, weapons, and even skeletal remains from the Incan civilization, a discovery that would make any archeologists worth his or her salt weep tears of joy in finding such a place. However, this stranger passed all of the archeological treasures. He went straight to a pedestal that held an unusually large key, taking the artifact and blowing the dust off it. He used his own sleeve to wipe away the grime and dirt that have accumulated on the object over the millennia. When he lifted the lantern to it… the key was now a shining gold, with a red flame carved on its side.

The man chuckled with evil glee and whispered, "So… the legend is true after all. Five keys of great elemental power are needed to open the door… and I have one of them! The keys were scattered all over the globe, to ensure that no one would find them and unlock the gate. But… I will find them all, unlock the gate, and become supreme ruler of all the world!". The light from the lantern revealed the face of the stranger to be… Vlad Masters! Arch-enemy to Danny Phantom, and also billionaire extraordinaire. The calculating halfa laughed gleefully, believing that he had found a piece of a puzzle that would assure him full dominion over the earth.

Little did he know that he was being played. The so-called puppet master… was being manipulated like one himself. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! This will end here! Hehehe… I am evil, yes I know! So, you all have seen the girls' transformations and also their abilities. Just so you know, these abilities are the tip of the iceberg! The more they battle and practice, the more abilities and skills they unlock. It's only when their bond with Danny becomes more solid, true, and deep that their full potential is fully released and unlocked.

Also, I wanted to tell you that I got Valerie's weapon idea from seeing Pit from my video game _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. Since Valerie has both Native American and Chinese power flowing through her, I thought it would be good for her to use a weapon that features both of the two worlds. Also, I researched into the clothing and weapons of each civilization that the gods represented back in the day. That's why some things are a little mix and match here. Desiree and Dora will reveal their weapons in the next chapter.

Now before I go, I got two things I want to ask all of you. One, what should the full abilities be of each of the girls' weapons?

And two, here is the challenge I wanted to present to you. I was wondering if any of you can make… a Dragonball GT/Winx fusion story? It is very strange, I know. But, I have had the idea of that particular fusion popping up into my head for some time. I am very busy with three stories, and I just want to see if anyone is interested in taking the challenge. To find out more about this challenge, please check my profile. The details are listed as is there.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. New Forms and Danger

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Good to be back! Sorry for the long delay, but… well, life threw a wicked curveball at me. I have been down and out for some time, but thanks to family and God, I'm back on my feet and ready to tackle my fanfics!

In this chapter, Danny gains new abilities and a new form! Plus, he and the girls are going to explain their predicament to the parents, Sam and Tucker. But… in Danny's case, it's more a blessing then predicament. Hehehe… Also, we will see who Vlad is communicating with and how!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

New Forms and New Fiends

Princess Dorethea was demonstrating to all her full capabilities as she took on her brother Prince Aragon, who was in his dragon form. She had back flipped away when her angry brother breathed out a large stream of fire at her, a determined look on her beautiful face. She felt something slide into her hands, looking down to see that from her sleeves slid down fans of sort. She looked up to see her brother roaring loudly, and fired off a massive green fireball. Princess Dora felt knowledge flowing into her mind, and on instinct, opened the fan and batted the fireball away like it was nothing! The beautiful former ghost looked at her new weapon, which were Japanese battle fans. The material was made of slim but extremely strong metal and wood, bamboo of sort. The fan was white with orange flames rising up from the bottom, and above said flames was the insignia of Japan… the Rising Sun.

Prince Aragon snarled, "You think those little, flimsy fans can halt my power?!". He unleashed a massive column of green fire at her, wanting to incinerate her completely.

But, the sexy wielder of fire had other ideas. Dora smirked and replied, "I know they can do more then just halt your power, brother!". She took a stance, standing firm to the ground. Nearby, Danny was a little nervous, seeing the green flames coming at his soul mate.

Then, it happened! In slow motion, Dora extended her right arm with her fan flat out. The flames from Aragon shrank down amazingly, almost as if the column was being squeezed and concentrated. It rolled smoothly on the fan, and continued on Dora's arm. The flames didn't even seem to affect her at all. Dora then extended her other arm, her fan again flat out and pointing at Aragon. As the flames rolled/slid on Dora's back shoulder blades, they changed color from green-white… to a blazing white color! By the time it reached her other arm, it was blazing with such power, and it was unbelievable! It rolled off from her arm, then shot back right at Aragon!

Time seemed to resume normal speed, and Prince Aragon was struck by a flaming tongue of fire that knocked him back 10 feet! The prince roared loudly in pain, the fire had struck true to his stomach and it was searing hot. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he cried out in pain as he was clutching his chest and thrashing about. His thrashing leveled some buildings nearby, but luckily everyone had evacuated said building when the action started.

Princess Dora smirked triumphantly and answered, "That was my power, brother! I was blessed with the element of fire from Amaterasu, the Sun goddess of Japan. Your flames are nothing compared to hers!". With a flourish that was graceful and elegant, she got into a Japanese-style stance and motioned for her brother to bring it on.

Prince Aragon roared loudly, then changed back into his humanoid form. He growled, snarling at his sister as he continued to hold a hand to his stomach. It showed to all a very bad burn mark. Apparently, anything that was touched by divinity could really leave a mark on spirits. The prince used his right hand to pull out a double-edge sword, large and sharp to the touch. He snarled out, "I… will not… be beaten… by YOU!". He charged in hard and fast, aiming to kill his sister not injure her. However, Dora smirked as she parried and easily countered his strikes.

'He may be stronger and bigger, but he's slower! Sloppy also thanks to his rage, and the burn that's still with him.' Dora thought as she continued to seemingly dance around her brother's attacks.

With the beautiful and striking Desiree, she was holding her own against Technus pretty well. The technological ghost was trying to zap her with green lightning bolts, but the electrical attacks never made it past her orbiting earth orbs. Technus growled and shot off another bolt, only to see it get deflected into a jewelry store by an earthen orb. "Grrrr… you are really an annoying woman, Desiree!" Technus stated in his usual grating voice.

The alluring female did a little dance, one that she used many a time in her role as a harem woman. That got the attention of a LOT of guys, but she looked over to Danny and winked, causing the young man to blush and smile widely. Desiree looked over back at Technus, smirking in a way that got him hackled. "Maybe to idiots like you, techno-freak. But hopefully to my soul mate, I am the right woman." Desiree stated before she leapt over to him. Her form was graceful and refined, like that of a falcon. When she landed in front of him, Desiree used her earth orbs to zip about and hit Technus's face! The spirit was now flailing about, trying to swat the annoying orbs away.

A lone teenage girl that was standing nearby stated, "That kinda reminds me of when Vegito was turned into candy by Super Buu, and that candy was beating him up!".

Technus was forced to back up a bit from the assault, but he driven to his breaking point when he yelled and used his powers to turn some kitchen appliances to life and had them smash into the earthen orbs. The result was all of them being destroyed, but Technus had more up his sleeve. With a wave of his hand, he summoned to him many laptops, computers, and cellphones to surround him like a swarm of bees. He smirked and gloated, "HAHAHAHA! I have technology as my weapon, Earth Girl! What about you?!". He pointed his left hand at her, and all of the electronic gear zoomed towards her at fast speed.

Desiree was not afraid. She merely smirked, and stamped her foot hard. From the road shot up two earthen blades of sort, but when Desiree caught it in her hands, the earth fell from them to reveal a glistening golden curved sword. It was a khopesh, a curved sword that resembled a sickle somewhat. The beautiful dancer just started to twist, turn, and smoothly evade the projectiles while at the same time slicing them up cleanly. Danny and the other onlookers were entranced by this dance of blades, and Desiree winked at Danny again and blew him a kiss that really caused him to blush big time. In just a few minutes, all of the electronic gadgets were reduced to being something that came out of the recycle bin.

The buxom beauty gave a small chuckle, then pointed her weapons at Technus. "You are foolish to try and defeat one who has been touched by the divine. Give up, and I may spare you a humiliating defeat." she stated with much confidence, but it was not bordering on arrogance.

The master of technology growled, his hands glowing with green energy. He was about to unleash an attack, but it never came. A silver net of some kind was shot out from behind him, tangling him up and pinning him to the pavement. "What is this-?! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Technus proclaimed before screaming out in pain as voltage shot through the net!

Desiree's eyes widened in surprise when she Technus go down, and looked to her left to see two Guys in White aiming bazookas at her. "Oh no…" she whispered when she tried to leap out of the way. It was too late, as the fired the weapon. The same net that captured and shocked her foe into unconsciousness was now on her, pinning her down. The same voltage that disabled Technus also coursed through her body, causing her to scream in pain.

"Ha! These new White Cloaks work well! They shock the target shortly after being caught, and it works on ghosts and other supernatural beings!" one of the agents bragged to his partner.

Danny was shocked as he saw Desiree go down, and he was about to intervene when another cry caught his attention. Turning to his right, he saw that Princess Dora caught in the same trap. Her brother was also in the same predicament, and neither of them could activate their amulets. "Oh man! This is what I was hoping to avoid!" Danny muttered as he was about to charge in there to help, when he heard more cries for help. He turned to see his soul mates captured, and also his enemies down for the count.

"We got you now, ghosts and freaks! We're going to take you to our top-secret laboratories where they'll do experiments on you. Very painful ones!" one of the agents exclaimed as he looked down on his captured prize, which was Paulina. The cheerleader tried to struggle, but the net was pinning her down and limiting her actions.

'Oooh… can't move… I'm not a ghost and still conscious… I can't move…' she thought. It was the same for the others, as they tried to move but to little avail.

Star looked over to see Danny and her eyes pleaded for him to help her. 'Danny… help me… help us…' she thought as she weakly tried to reach out to him.

Danny glared at them all and activated his ghost form. He yelled out to all, "That's enough!". He got the attention of the Guys in White, who aimed all of their weapons at him. The halfa flew over them, dodging and evading the nets of the enemy. His family and friends went over to help, but they were stopped by some of the government's soldiers. The Fentons were good fighters, but were not good enough to take on a whole squad.

One of the agents aimed his weapon at Danny, but the halfa zapped his hand, thus causing him to drop his weapon. "You won't get away this time, ghost-boy! Everyone, take what you can back to our headquarters!" the man yelled out. Danny turned around to see some of the agents lifting his five soul mates up and preparing to load them into large vans with their logo on it.

"No! I won't let you take them!" Danny exclaimed as he zipped down towards Star first, but he was soon shot down by the Guys in White. Three nets were shot at him, causing him to plummet down to the pavement. Almost immediately, he was shocked by the nets special electrical field. He screamed in pain, but managed to hold onto consciences and some basic movement functions.

"No… can't give up…" he whispered weakly as he tried to will himself to rise again. However, he was being hovered by three of the agents.

"Give up, Ghost Boy! You and your freaky friends are finished!" one of them declared.

However, Danny would not give in. He struggled and struggled… until something happened. He felt a strange power flowing through him, slow but steady. He felt it, but his thoughts were still on trying to rescuing his new girlfriends/soul mates. Images of them being taken away and experimented on… it ignited a flame inside! A desire to protect his new ladies, a burning desire to rise up and rescue the fair but powerful women.

"I… won't… give… UP!" he yelled out loudly as he rose to his feet. Everyone on the street saw that he was glowing a golden color, and rising up to the heavens. The nets were burned away by this new power that was coming forth from his being.

Maddie yelled out, "What's going on?! What's happening to him?!". No one could give her an answer, as they all watched in awe as Danny was cocooned in an orb of brilliant golden light. It lasted for five minutes or so, then they light started to die down. The cocoon of light soon vanished to reveal Danny Phantom… in a new form!

His black and white uniform was gone, replaced by armor that was worn in the days of Rome. His chest area was black and white with the DP logo on the front, but next to it was a white cross. The part that covered his lower area was black with white dips of sort at the end, a strong-looking black and white belt wrapped around his waist with a white cross lock to hold it. His boots were replaced with sandals of sort that looked to be made of some special material, each sandals having a white cross on the main lace. In his left hand was a shield of sort, similar to the _Sacred Shield_ from the popular Wii game _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_. However, the shield's edges were solid white while the front of it was solid black with the DP logo in white on the field of black. Above the logo was a white cross.

His helmet was similar to Roman soldiers, but his was solid black with white and black feather plumes on it. It looked to be made of a metal that was not of this world. In his right hand was a strong-looking double-edged sword, a gladius which was also an ancient Roman weapon. However, this one was razor sharp, almost like it could cut through light itself. It gleamed in the sunlight, one edge black and the other white. The handle was black with a white cross embedded on it. The most significant change though… were the wings that sprouted from his back! The wings were decorated in black and white feathers, giving him the appearance of an angel.

Samantha and the others looked up in awe at seeing this new form. "Danny…" she whispered as Danny's eyes opened up, and everyone could see the determination and will in his green eyes.

Danny hovered there for a moment or two… then swooped down to the ground with incredible speed! The Guys in White did not have a chance as he cut the nets off of his soul mates, the girls staring in both awe and admiration for their hero. "Danny! You… you look incredible!" Star exclaimed, her strength and energy being restored. As it turns out, the golden aura that his body was giving out was restoring the strength to his ladies.

The Guys in White were angry and all of them fired the nets at the group again. However, Danny just stood there and watched as the projectiles zoomed towards them. "Not again." Danny stated simply as he flared his wings out, bringing forth a pulse of golden energy that disintegrated the nets into ash. Everyone was just amazed at this level of power and control Danny had. Desiree and Dora were very much impressed, this show of power turning them on very much.

Danny then flew into the air, yelled out a battle cry, and started to spin like a top. As he was spinning at fast speeds, feathers shot out from his wings! When the white ones struck their targets, they were hit with a strong shock that hit their nervous systems, causing the Guys in White to be KO'd. The black feathers were tipped with a special toxin that produced instant paralysis, and would completely immobilize the target for one hour. The agents that were hit by the black feathers fell over in a slump, completely defeated. This lasted for four minutes or so, then Danny stopped when he saw that all of his enemies were defeated.

"It is done." he softly as he lowered back down to the ground. His form soon took on golden rings at his waist, like his usual ghost transformation, and soon he was transformed back into Danny Fenton, the weapons also vanishing like mist in the afternoon sun. The girls, his family and friends gathered around him… and the young man fainted into the arms of Valerie.

"Quick, everyone! Inside!" Jack exclaimed once everything was settled down. Valerie and Star carried Danny inside, the others following suit. One thing was on all their minds, and it was this;

'What in Heaven's named happened?!'

* * *

_**~In the Land of Gods and Goddesses~**_

_**Zeus and the other celestial beings were watching the events unfold, and were surprised by Danny's new form. Zeus looked at everyone and inquired, "How did young Fenton gain this ability? He was not touched by any of us.".**_

_**The Jade Emperor looked more closely at Danny's attire, then a small smile formed on his face. He stated, "I believe that someone we know chose him. He reached out and touched the young mortal while we focused on his soul mates.". He turned around, and coming to them was a huge orb of bright light.**_

_**The other gods and goddesses bowed their heads as the glowing orb approached the clouds that showed them the events unfolding in the mortal realm. A strong voice came from the orb, though it seemed to reverberate all over. It was in a male's voice that stated loudly, "THIS IS MY GIFT TO THE YOUNG MORTAL DANNY, AND IT SEEMS HE HAS USED MY BLESSING WELL.".**_

* * *

~Back in the Mortal Realm~

Vlad Masters was relaxing on an airplane that was making the trip from South American back to North America. Of course, he was in 1st class accommodations. He could have used his ghost powers to simply zip from his destination to arrive back at his manor home, but if he did it would raise too many questions. The scheming millionaire sipped some special tea and thought, 'This is the life… getting special treatment while the poor people are all in coach! Hehehe…'

It was then that Vlad slipped into a peaceful slumber… or it would have been peaceful if he did not have unexpected company.

* * *

_**~Dream Scape~**_

_Vlad opened his eyes, and saw that he was no longer on the airplane. He was now floating in a sea of purple darkness, which seemed to pulse like it was alive. He turned around to see that he was face-to-face with four massive figures on different horses. These were the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, generals that answered to only one being. The one who rode the massive black horse was War, a being that looked to be a real bruiser, and ready for combat at a moment's notice. His face was not shown, shrouded in darkness by his helmet cap._

_The one who rode the sickly brown horse was Famine, looking like he would keel over at any moment. He looked like a scraggly soldier then a fear opponent, but looks could be deceiving._

_The one riding the diseased-looking horse was Pestilence, looking like a doctor's nightmare come to life. Any and all kind of disease and ailment were on this beings body, and Vlad had to hold his nose due to the smell being very strong and foul._

_The one riding the skeletal horse was Death, shrouded in a gray cloak and carrying a large sickle scythe. Vlad shivered, this particular horseman was someone he wanted to avoid altogether. While he could turn into a ghost, he knew this fiend would turn him into a full ghost… the most painful way possible._

_Death looked at Vlad and spoke in a very neutral tone, "__**Did you obtain the Elemental Key?**__". Vlad smiled nervously and held up the key he had taken from the ruins._

_War exclaimed, "__**Excellent! Retrieve the other Elemental Keys, and unlock the Gates of Hell! Our armies and forces are all ready to being the invasion of the mortal realm!**__"._

_Vlad then put the key back in his pocket, then had the nerve to give the Four Horsemen a smug smile. He stated, "Ah, ah, ah. Remember the deal we made, Horsemen? I set you free, you give me control of your armies so I can rule the world! With my beloved Madeline Fenton by my side."._

_Famine coughed a little and replied, "__**Yes, yes. We know of the deal. *Cough* We are released… *cough* we give you… *hack* the power to rule… *cough* the planet.**__"._

_Vlad Masters chuckled a little and stated, "Yes, that is the deal. Now, if you excuse me, I believe I have more keys to find. Good day, gentle… whatever you are.". It was then that he vanished, exiting from the dream realm._

_Pestilence chuckled, sending chunks of flesh from his body. He stated, "__**What a fool, that halfa be. He does not realize the true strength of our armies. The devils and demons of our realm would make a quick meal out of him**_."

_Suddenly, a booming voice came out from nowhere. It was deep and full of such malice and hate that it would send even the most strong-hearted soldiers running away with fear. "__**IGNORE THE MORTAL FOOL. HIS TIME WILL COME. RIGHT NOW, HE IS OUR PAWN. MAKE HIM THINK HE HOLDS THE CARDS.**__"_

_The Four Horsemen bowed as one to the voice before fading into the darkness, a laughter coming from said voice… a voice so chilling, it would literally freeze one's soul if they heard it._

* * *

(Author's Notes: I really hoped you like Danny's new form, and his abilities! I'm a Christian at heart, so I wanted Danny to be touched by the King of Kings here. I am sorry if I offend anyone here, but this is how I am. I just hope his new look and abilities rocked your world!

Vlad is playing a dangerous game here, and he has no idea. Next chapter, the girls and Danny explain to everyone the situation. Let's hope Maddie and Sam can handle their son/crush being linked together to five beautiful women.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
